HeadCanons Of The Night
by BrownEyedBlitz
Summary: Head Canons composed by myself. many ships included!
1. Chapter 1

The following are HeadCanons wrote by myself.  
There may be more than one of one ship.  
They may be short, or they may be longer.  
I am not responsible for any emotional trauma.

*WARNING*  
One or two may of depictions of self-harm and suicide.  
Some may be about cheating, it just depends on the ship.

Please read and review. Thank you.


	2. Snamione (HermioneSeverus Snape)

A Collection Of Head Canons of Various Shippings.

She smiled as she made her way down to the library, after Madam Pince left, and Hermione graduated she took over. She quickly walked in and sat down at her overly huge desk that she so very much wanted to get rid of. As she sat down, she found a letter sitting on her desk in elegant handwriting with Ms. Granger wrote on the front. As she opened it a small letter fell out and landed on her desk, she raised an eyebrow as she opened it and recognized that familiar scrawl of Severus Snape, the Defense teacher. She sighed and continued to read, but the corners of her mouth curved up into a small smile as she continued reading.  
'Miss. Granger, I would like you to accompany me to the professor ball on the first of October, I believe you would clean up nicely, and look the most gorgeous. I expect you to be presented in a green ball gown as I think it compliments your brown eyes nicely. I expect a reply no later than September on the twentieth. Good day Ms. Granger'. As she put it down the corners of her mouth were in a full grin. Her old professor wanted to go out with her. She wrote a quick reply back. 'I'll be there, just hold my hand and I'll be your date.' She sent it on his way and waited for the ball.  
It was the day of the ball, Hermione was quite nervous. Shocking really, the Gryffindor brave hearted lady was scared to no end. She took a deep breath and descended down the stairs. Severus had wrote her another letter telling her to meet him at the door to his office, she slowly walked to his office in the dark green flowing gown she picked out, matched with the silver heels and earrings. As she came around the corner, she saw him standing there. Not in his teachers robes like she expected but a black tuxedo with an emerald green tie. He turned her way and smiled a smile that warmed her from the inside, she never thought he could smile. She returned a small smile back and stepped forward, but he was already next to her holding on to her arm. He spoke slowly and in his usual Snape draw.  
"Shall we?" He looked down at the dress and nodded as his way of saying he approved. She blushed under his gaze and nodded for them to continue to the Great Hall. She almost panicked when she remembered Harry would be here with Ginny who was now the Charms professor. Instead she sighed, took a deep breath and continued. As they entered the Hall it was like everything went silent, no one made a noise and it was almost like the Yule Ball all over again for Hermione. She did a small curtsy and made her way over to a small table with Severus and sat down as he went to get their drinks.  
She glanced up as Harry made his way through the crowd to sit down next to her. She flinched slightly waiting for him to yell, but instead he squeezed her hand slightly and smiled.  
"I'm not mad at you. You know." She blushed slightly and mouthed the words 'thank you' to him as Severus made his way back to her with the drinks.  
"Potter." Snape's slow drawl came and Hermione felt more shivers.  
"Professor." Harry nodded and made his way back to Ginny as Snape set the drinks down.  
"Hermione, would you care to dance?" Hermione felt something stir inside her as he said her name; she knew it wasn't attraction... Or was it?  
As they danced around the floor, her giggling and he smiling, they came to a standstill, with his hands on her waist. All he said was 'Hermione', before he pressed his lips to her. 'Yeah, it was attraction' was all she thought as she melted into the slow but sweet kiss.


	3. Snamione (HermioneSeverus Snape) (2)

He laid there, the life slowly fading out of his eyes. The soft gurgling noises coming from his throat made her cringe and weep softly. No, this man would _not_ die if she had anything to do about it. She was going to save him, even if the Dark Lord himself came to tear her from him and kill her as well. She was going to fix him, heal him, and remove the venom somehow. Hermione Jean Granger was not one to give up, and she wasn't giving up on the man she fell in love with, the one and only. Severus Snape, the greasy Slytherin Potions master. It had happened six months after her seventeenth birthday, the birthday that made her of legal age, the legal age to pursue a relationship with the man. Hermione had shown him small acts of kindness to earn his trust. She knew he was an Order member, a spy to be exact. His act of bravery made Hermione smile, she knew he was protecting Harry. Whether he admitted to it or not, he was. There she was, lying next to Severus, Sev as she called him. Holding his hand and calming him down as Harry took his tears and quickly exited to go to the pensive. Ron sat next to her, holding her other hand. Telling her they were going to save him. Ron wasn't happy finding out Hermione, _his_ _Hermione _was dating the git, he always imagined himself with her, but he eventually came around. Hermione sat there, racking her brain. Thinking of a spell, or a quick potion or _something_ to save the man she loved. It finally dawned on her. The extracto spell! It would extract the poison and she would be able to save him. She leaned up and kissed his forehead, making Ron gag. She quickly shot him a death glare and turned back to her loved one and frowned noticing how cold he seemed. She seen his chest was rising and falling, so he was still breathing… but barely. Hermione crawled to sit on her knees and look at how bad the damage was. Blood, there was so much blood! She needed to clean the blood to be able to see the wound. With a wave of her wand twice, after soothing Severus and calming him down, the blood disappeared. Where the blood once was, lay two thin but deep marks in his neck, Nagini had attacked him... but barely. Hermione raised her wand again and slowly mumbled _Extracto, _the thin but creamy white of the venom slowly flowed out, she turned to Ron and whispered for him to find something to put it in. Ron threw her a glass that she swiftly caught and put the venom in. '_A quarter of the way full already'_ Hermione thought. She waved the thin wood again and more venom slowly flowed. Hermione had noticed Severus' breathing had changed, he was taking deep breathes, the colour of his skin was coming back and the heat almost radiated from him. The chocolate brown eyed girl made a small smile and let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. As soon as she knew all the poison was out she whispered his name.  
"Sev…" Her voice sounded so small to her, she was almost scared he didn't hear it.  
"Mine…" Severus' voice was so weak and helpless sounding, but she wasn't sure what 'mine' meant. She gave him a puzzled look, which obviously he noticed as his words back were weaker and choppier. Hermione needed to get him blood potions, heal the wounds and take him to the infirmary.  
"You… Are… Mine…" Hermione let tears fall that she didn't know were in her eyes, she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. She felt him react slightly back, the kiss ended to soon, but she knew she needed to heal him. She told Ron to throw her, her beaded bag so she could find some things. As she dug she heard Voldemorts voice and knew it was trouble.  
"The boy-who-lived has died! Harry Potter is dead! Rejoice!" Hermione quivered slightly and knew Harry couldn't possibly be dead, so she set to her task at hand. The curly haired girl pulled out six potion bottles, and some make-up. Ron raised an eyebrow at the make-up and decided to see if his voice worked.  
"Really, 'Mione? There is a war going on and you are worrying about make-up?!" Ron shook his head and looked around the place. Hermione quickly quieted him before Severus could hear and explained what she was doing.  
"Sev." Hermione's voice was no longer small, but had a pleading tone to it. Severus only nodded, letting her know he heard her. "I need you to drink these potions. It will replenish your blood. I'm going to heal your neck. Okay? Nod if you understand." She received a small nod and she smiled. As she slowly gave him the potions, she had seen them doing their work. His skin regained the glow it normally had, and he slowly sat up. She raised her wand and quickly healed the puncture wounds on his neck. As she picked up the make-up, he scooted away and sternly said 'No'. She pouted; he groaned and let her apply the make-up to cover them up slightly. In reward, he received a small peck to the lips, which he happily returned. As Hermione helped Severus up, she heard the loud clapping and sounds from Hogwarts, she smiled. Harry obviously won the war, she leaned up and whispered 'We won' in Severus' ear. Which resulted in him smiling. She quickly took him to the infirmary where Madam Pomfrey was impressed with Hermione's work and gave the all clear and healed for Professor Snape and told Hermione that she should look into becoming a Healer which Hermione nodded and promised she would. After many months, Severus finally asked the one question Hermione always wanted to hear. Four months later, they were married, and nine months after that little Percival Severus was born, Hermione never imagined herself like this. A Healer, a mother and wife, but. She wouldn't trade it for a thing.


	4. Bellamort (Lord VoldemortBellatrix)

She sighed, today was the day of her wedding.  
The day she would be married to that Rodolphus Lestrange, she begged her mother to break the contract and let Bella choose her suitor, but for some reason. Her mother just wouldn't have it, so she cried. She sat in her room and cried, she had been following the Dark Lord for five years now and she had grown to love and care for the man, whether he could ever feel the same back. She put on a brave face, smiled and readied herself for her wedding.  
As she walked down the aisle, she seen out of the corner of her eye. The man she wished she would be marrying right now. There he sat, in a formal looking tux. Something she didn't expect to see him in and with a creepy yet reassuring smile on his face nodding for her to continue down the aisle.  
As she stood in front of Rodolphus, she closed her eyes and imagined it was Tom Riddle she was marrying and was about to kiss. But, she knew when she opened her eyes after the kiss. It'd be the eldest Lestrange boy looking back at her.  
But, when she finally opened her eyes. It was Tom; she had just kissed him and was confused as why he was standing in front of her, and now why he was wearing a ring on his left hand ring finger.  
He bent down and whispered in her ear causing her to have chills down her spine.  
"Your mother broke the contract, my Bella. She knew you would be happily wed to me. Even though I am incapable of love, I will try to show you I love you." She smiled as she felt him lightly kiss her cheek, and intertwine his fingers with hers.  
Maybe, just maybe she could live a happy life. With the one she was in love with.


	5. Dramione (DracoHermione)

She remembered their first Valentine's Day, it wasn't like any normal Valentine's Day with roses, and chocolates. No. She remembered waking up to the scent of new books. She bounded out of their room to the sitting room to find Draco there, smirking his famous smirk holding a book wrapped in red paper.  
He remembered, was all she could think of at that moment. She ran into his arms, smiling like mad, kissing him on the head.  
"Draco, you remembered." Her words were choked, to hide the tears, he remembered the book she wanted. The one she could never afford, but the one she looked at every chance she got. He smiled and nodded and handed her the book wrapped up and sat another small box on top of it. He could sense the confusion without even looking at her. He opened the small box and whispered two words, that if she wasn't focusing on him she wouldn't have heard.

"Marry me." She looked up at him, cried as hard as she could and nodded. That summer they were married, and on every Valentine's Day, Draco made sure to add_ another_ book to her collection.


	6. Druna (DracoLuna)

He was a scared boy, he never wanted this. This war, this pain, this _thing_ forced upon him. He never wanted to be a Death Eater, to _kill _a man who only wanted good for him. No, Draco Malfoy_** never**_ wanted this. He didn't remember leaving the Slytherin Common Room, nor did he remember running to the second floor girls lavatory. All he remembers is the sound of breaking glass, screams, blood and water. 'Harry'. That _one_ name made him realize the bloody 'Potter' tried to kill him. No, Draco didn't_ hate_ him per-say, he hated that he got glory, got glory for things that he never did, he was one when he killed the Dark Lord, he doesn't remember.

Draco tried to move his limbs, but it was like they were glued to his side. He tried to talk, but felt no words come out, he sighed and collapsed back against the warm Hospital Wing bed. Until, he heard her voice, and looked down to see her hand holding his.

"You're awake, Draco" Luna Lovegood, Loony Lovegood was holding his hand, but for some reason it felt... Dare he say it, right? He smiled slightly at her and nodded.

"What did Potter do to me?" Draco's voice was cracked, and he sounded hoarse, Luna summoned a glass of water and handed it to him.

"Never mind that, I'm just happy you're alive, breathing, smiling, and you look well for losing a lot of blood, Draco" Draco didn't know, but Luna had been watching him from afar, making sure he wasn't evil. She had hopelessly, and lovingly fell in love with Draco Lucius Malfoy. He gave her a confused look, Luna didn't know what made her do it, or why she wanted too. All she knew was she got up and softly pressed her lips to his.

Malfoy thought she was going crazy, they never talked, were not in the same house, but for a weird reason. He was tingling, his stomach was doing flips and he slowly started kissing back, until they both had to pull apart to breathe, when Draco looked at Luna her lips were pink and puffy from the intensity of the kiss. He blushed slightly, grabbed her hand and in one quick breath asked her out, he didn't need an answer, for when her lips crashed down on his again, he knew it was an absolute yes.


	7. Harmony (HermioneHarry)

She remembers the day he left.  
The day he said they could never work, he packed his bags and ran, she screamed and cried.  
"Harry." The only name she was able to ever get out, the pictures were scattered around the room. She needed him, she needed him with her. To be with her and hold her, but it never would of worked. She was the woman on the side, he was with Ginny, he was happy. She remembers the day he came back and said he loved her, that he was leaving Ginny for her.  
They made passionate love all night, but it wasn't enough for him.  
She remembers the plus sign on the Muggle test and her breaking down, she remembers the small brown haired boy who reminded her of his father, with the piercing green eyes. Hermione couldn't bear it.  
James was given to Molly, Hermione began drinking away the pain, to hide the scars on her body she was stuck to wearing long sleeves everyday of her life.  
She had finally cracked, she had finally broke down and was ruined.  
He remembers the day he buried her underneath the big old oak, he had his son in his arms, crying wishing he had realized sooner.  
She was gone.


	8. Jily (JamesLily)

Lily remembered the night James proposed, she was sitting in the Gryffindor common room. It was a week before their graduation and them being Heads let them basically do whatever during this week. Lily was sitting on the couch, flipping through 'A Hogwarts: A History' when James walked in, smirking like a mad man, she glanced up at him over the book and raised a eyebrow.  
"James, what are you doing?" She sat the book down on her lap and tapped her fingers on it slightly, as she watched him rocking back and forth on his heels. They had been dating for a little over a year now, and she still didn't trust some things he did and how he acted. And, this was one of those times. He blinked, smiled and pulled the small black box from around his back to see Lily giving him a confused look.  
"Lily, before you say no. Hear me out." She waved her hand as telling him to continue.  
"I love you, Lily Evans. Every little damn thing about you, your smile, your fiery temper, your flaming red hair, those green eyes I could get lost into. I want you to be my Mrs. Potter." As he finished the short lived speech, he walked closer to her, got down on one knee and opened the small box to reveal a ruby ring with diamonds on either side. All she could think was; 'Well, he kept the Gryffindor pride going.' As she rolled her eyes, she nodded once and smiled.  
"Yes, James. Yes." Was all she could say before she started crying as he grinned like an idiot and put the ring on her left hand.  
"All, I have to say James, is if Padfoot makes one comment about me bearing your children. I'm killing him." James laughed a deep laugh, and nodded as he kissed her head thinking 'Damn, I'm lucky.'.


	9. Nuna (NevilleLuna)

Neville never thought he would survive the war, or if he was ever going to be able to tell Luna he was mad for her. But, in the midst of the war, the fighting and the bloodshed, Neville found her, huddled over a dead body, crying. He had no clue who the young deceased girl was, but he knew what he needed to do, he dropped to his knees and held her. He didn't know if wizards believe in this guy Muggles call 'God', but he was praying for courage none the less. As soon as he felt her cries calm down, he kissed her head. He felt her head slowly turn up to him.  
"W-why did you kiss my head?" Her voice was barely a whisper, he had to strain to hear her, but when he did, he smiled.  
"I-I... I like you Luna. A lot, actually." Neville's voice was shallow, it came in short wispy breaths, Neville wasn't allowed to say another word as Luna's lips came crashing down on his, he melted into the kiss quite easily until he heard the 'Dark Lord's' voice in the air.  
"Give.. me... Harry... Potter... and you shall be rewarded..." The evil man's voice slowly disappeared into the air, Neville quickly broke free and kissed her forehead, jumped up and starting running to the courtyard, not before yelling back to her.  
"I'm going to win this war, Luna! I love you, we're going to win!" Neville smiled the whole time saying it, all while running.


	10. Nuna (NevilleLuna) (2)

Neville searched.  
He searched high and low for the woman who had won his heart.  
He found her, there.  
On the steps, blood running down her face, despite the harsh war Neville thought she looked gorgeous.  
He ran as fast as his feet could take him, running to her.  
He looked in her eyes, she looked distant, gone, not there.  
He frowned slightly and tilted her head up to look at him.  
"Luna." His one word brought her too and made her smile slightly, all the late night corridor kisses, the nights of her sneaking into Gryffindor door. It all made sense.  
He spoke again, "Luna." She knew she needed to speak, to let him know she was okay, but every time she tried to will her voice to show up, it ran away. She frowned and looked at him.  
"I'm mad for you, Lovegood." Her frown slowly came up and curved into a small smile..  
She blushed and reached her hand out to trace the deep cut in his cheek, she finally willed her voice to come and that it did. With one word.  
"Hurt." That's all she could say, before Neville pressed his lips to hers. Her lips moved slowly against his, savouring into the kiss. She finally pulled away and stood up slowly.  
"Fight." Lifting her wand, she blasted a Death Eater away and smiled at Neville, he knew she was emotionally distraught, but he was prepared to help her through anything, as long as he got his Luna back to normal.  
He grabbed her hand and ran to the center of the castle.


	11. Wolfstar (RemusSirius)

He screamed.  
He felt the pain ripping through him.  
The full moon was high, Sirius watched on in horror.  
He could do nothing.  
Remus turned to him with blood thirsty eyes, eyes of a dark amber colour.  
Sirius backed up.  
He screamed out as the willow threw him across the ground, broken bones and splintering pain ripped through him. He was pinned, nowhere to go.  
Remus fought the wolf, he fought the urge to rip Sirius apart.  
He whimpered, fighting the inner demons.  
Sirius begged and pleaded with Remus.  
Remus fought and fought until he finally won.  
The transformation back was even more painful and blood curdling. Remus screamed for help as he ran to Sirius who had already passed out from fear, pain and blood loss. He healed him as quick as he could. He picked him up slowly, putting him over his shoulder and running to the hospital wing.  
He saved him.  
He saved the one who had stolen his heart away.


	12. Ronks (RemusTonks)

She ran.  
She had to find him, to make sure he was okay.  
He was all she had left despite their son.  
She found him, on the tower fighting off Death Eaters.  
She felt her breath and voice catch in her throat.  
She was scared for his life, she slowly raised her wand and yelled the killing curse.  
He slowly turned to face her, the one word slipped off his tongue like velvet.  
"Dora.." She smiled slightly and ran to hug him, he obliged and hugged her back, asking about their young son. She re-assured him he was okay and was safe.  
He told her to leave, to be safe. To go home, she refused.  
She stayed there, through the whole fight till their dying breath.  
Till the killing curse attacked her from behind and she fell, till the same curse hit Remus and he soon fell after.  
Harry saw the, he saw them.  
Dead.  
Holding hands, he lost yet one more father figure.  
But, he knew they were in heaven, smiling, laughing and being happy.  
All was well in the end.


	13. Potterwood (HarryOliver)

With three seconds left, he zoomed by. He caught sight of the snitch, he screamed from the boys side to catch it, Harry glanced at the older one, nodded and zoomed towards it as Malfoy flew by. Harry knocked the Malfoy boy off and zoned in on the Snitch. It was within arm's length. He kept watch of the older boy, reached his hand out and clasped it around the cool gold ball. He held his arm in the air with a triumphant smile on his face.

Later that night in the Common Room everyone was having a party. The first Quidditch game of the season they had won and all because of Potter. Harry smiled as the older boy he had been keeping his eyes on brought him a drink. He smiled slightly and gratefully took it and downed it in one gulp. Harry set the glass down just as the boy began to speak.

"Thirsty there, Potter?" Harry smiled at the boys words, he had never heard him call him anything but 'Potter'. But, he liked it, it made things more interesting in the bedroom and with him winning tonight. Things were bound to happen in the bedroom. Harry smirked at the boy and nodded.

"Winning a Quidditch game all by myself is a lot of work" Harry winked at the guy before turning around to go get another drink. The older one shook his head and followed behind Harry.

"So now Keepers don't do anything?" The guy smirked back at Harry as Harry got a light blush on his face and shook his head.

"Nope, they don't do a thing Oli." Harry loved the nickname he had given his boyfriend Oliver. Harry was taken back when Oliver Wood leaned forward and bit his neck lightly emitting a groan from Harry.

"Don't do anything do they?" Oliver got a smug look on his face, turned around and walked back over to Fred and George wiggling his ass all the way.

Harry stood there, watched him and nodded and spoke to himself. "God, he's going to be sore tomorrow".


	14. Drarry with HarryGin (DracoHarry)

That night.  
That night was burned into Draco's mind.  
The hot, sweet, passionate kiss Harry gave him.  
The kiss that ended it all.  
He remembers the words Harry said, the words that broke him.  
The words of him saying they could never be, that he was to wed Ginny in the spring.  
Draco sat in the corner of the Astronomy tower, his cries shaking him.  
He hurt, his heart ached for the one he finally let in.  
He needed him, he needed him to be his, but /she/ stole him.  
He took a deep breath, and braced himself for the fall.  
They found him there, on the ground. Without a breath of life in him, with a picture of Harry clutched in his hands with the words 'I'll love him till I die', on the back.  
Harry cried, Ginny didn't know why.  
Harry tried to smile when his son was born, but he was unable to knowing he didn't want this life.  
He began drinking, Ginny didn't know why.  
She couldn't stop him, Harry would come home so intoxicated and sat on the balcony having his cries shaking him. He took a deep breath and braced the fall, Ginny found him. With a letter addressed to Draco in his hand, he was buried underneath that willow, next to him. Ginny began crying, she felt betrayed and hurt, Molly had to watch little James, Ginny had the tears shake her to the bone, the days turned into weeks, the weeks turned into months and the months turned into years.  
She stared at the bottle, crying, wondering where she ever went wrong. She tried to smile at the sight of her son, but it just reminded her of Harry to much. So, she took a deep breath and prepared for the fall. She was buried next to them beneath the willow.


	15. Fremione (FredHermione)

The tears streamed down her face.  
She shook slightly as she rocked back and forth.  
His face burned into her mind, the sweet innocent kiss before the war broke out.  
The 'I love you's' they exchanged beforehand.  
George tried to help her, he tried to console her, but Hermione continued to scream and cry.  
She didn't understand why /he/ had to die, she gave him her everything, her innocence, her heart, her everything.  
"Fred." The one name made George stiffen, he was stile coping with his other half being gone.  
"He's gone, George." Hermione continued to scream and cry, knowing the one who had stolen her heart was gone.  
Weeks went into months and she never was able to cope or get better, the other Weasley's gradually coped, she was dependent on alcohol to get through every day, from the time she woke up till the time she fell asleep, the Weasley's seen her diminishing.  
On the fourth year anniversary Hermione was re-united with the man who stole her heart.


End file.
